Although necessary, cleaning gutters has long been considered a dirty and undesirable chore. Moreover, and perhaps most important, gutter cleaning is awkward and often unsafe as the homeowner or individual cleaning the gutter performs the gutter cleaning while standing on the edge of the roof. This is particularly dangerous and hazardous where the individual doing the gutter cleaning is an elderly person.
In addition, conventional gutter cleaners have been primarily concerned with cleaning the gutter and the designs thereof have not been concerned with efficient material handling after the material has been removed from the gutter. Typically, one finds that after removing the leaves and other debris from the gutter, that little control is maintained over the material removed. Often the removed material is dropped along the adjacent edge of the roof or even dropped along the ground underneath the gutter being cleaned. Certainly, the object is to clean the gutter, but also it is most desirable to maintain control over the removed material so that it can be properly discarded in a trash container, trailer, or the like.